Light emitting diodes (LEDs) show promise as an energy efficient light source for lighting assemblies. For some LED-based lighting assemblies, the light emitted from the light source is input to a light guide and micro-optical elements extract the light from the light guide in defined directions. In particular, efficiency of providing light with a defined angular distribution to illuminate the area of interest is desired for many applications.